When the End comes
by DrenchedInMusic
Summary: What happend in Maximum Ride is not at all what it seems. It was all a lie to keep you from knwoing the truth. The dark ugly truth. This is what really happend. Our story. The truth.   will gadly take characters!
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my version of maximum ride. Hope you LOVE it, or like it, don't care if you hate it.

PROLOUNGE:

All my life ive been told i was made for one pourpose. My pourpose: save the world. That simple. And eventually I believed them. I never wanted to loose my family. The people I cared most about. They taught me everything I know. But I did. I was never meant to feel any human emotion. Never laugh, never cry. But I did. Most importantly, I was never meant to fail. But I did. Call me a rebel but that was my life. Up until things started to change. I started acting different, always mad, never seeing clearly. I fought with everyone in the flock. Then the voices came. Voices. Voices. Voices. They were ALL I could hear! That was all before I knew the differnce between good and bad. Good and bad. Psshh. What a contravercial subject. I atopped believing all that stuff. What I do believe is that theres a side that thinks one thing and then theres the other side who disagrees. But hey, maybe im wrong. Maybe that's how I got here. Where I am now. You may think you knew what happened in James Patterson's Maximum Ride, or heard it from a friend. Le me say this. .. DEAD wrong. This isint about teenage bird muntants faling in love, or finding family. Its about what really happened on our way to save the world. This isint a fairytale where the good guy always wins, it's quite bloody and very sad. You can believe what ever you want but the events in this story is for you to decide wether its real or not. Don't say I didn't warn you.

~ M

soooo what did you think? Im gonna post the first chapter but after that I would like at lease 1 review. Is one review that hard? No. (: please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry for the grammar :/ enjoy! This is going to be really different from the series but also really similar! There are new/different characters that are in the flock that weren't there before.

DISCLAMER! don't max ride. If I did I would have shot Dylan in the head a LONG time ago. All though I DO own Rebecca, and others that come in later.

CHAPTER 1:

4 years. 4years and 10 days. That's how long Jeb's been gone. That's how long we've been alone. That's how long iv'e been in charge. Not a day goes by that I don't miss Jeb. Most days I don't think I can make it, and I don't think I can lead all these kids. But obviously nothings going to help my wallowing by sitting in Jebs office. Everyone thinks he's dead, but I wont believe it, I just wont. "You know max" said a voice coming from the door of the office "the more you sit in that chair and stair around, the less likely you'll find something" I turned around to find that the voice was becca. My best friend. "We've been through everything in here countless times. There's nothing here max." "I don't know becca. I can believe that he's missing or somewhere else, I just can't believe that he's dead" said max. "That's a funny thing to believe" "we have nothing if not belief becca dear" the two friends stood there and looked around. Eventually both pairs of eyes fell upon the suitcase. There was nothing special about, it was lack and had a simple five-digit combination. But what made it so intriguing was that no one had been able to crack the code. Not even Iggy, and its been 4 plus years. "Do you think we'll ever open it?" asked Max. Becca just stared more at it while Max got up and left Becca to try and solve the code of the suitcase. Becca searched around in all drawers looking for something, anything that might be helpful. Eventually, after all her searching she came across a curious piece of paper. It had names and numbers next to it but nothing had any special meaning. As she came across the bottom of the page there was a lone number. 19547. There was no name next to it but the number did repeat itself at the bottom of every page. Becca reached for the suitcase and plugged in the first 4 digits, she carefully did the fifth scared that if she did it to fast the code may not work

Becca didn't know what she would do if the case didn't open. They were running out of time to stay and they couldn't stay forever. It's only a matter of time before they found them. And they also had a world to save. Max didn't want to leave just yet. When Becca first started begging for them to leave was 2 years ago, Max had said no because she wanted to wait for Jeb to return. Now hwy Max didn't want to leave? Becca had no clue, maybe Max just has issues letting go of the past. The case had to open. It HAD to. It absolutely had to, for becca's sanity. Because Becca had lost her cookies a long time ago.

Well? Was this one better? Hope so! Yeah and im leaving you a cliffy! MUAHAHAHAHA. BTW! Becca has been with the flock forever. She's been with max since they were 3. I added her cause she's crucial to the plot. Now…REVIEW! Please?


End file.
